Episode 89 (24th December 1985)
Plot Dot wanders through the markets on Christmas Eve and tells Ian that the fruit and vegetables they sell is nothing like what it used to be. Naima asks Lou if she and Saeed can use their house to talk things through. Pete is forced to break the news to Lou that she can no longer work on the market. Mary buys Sue a Christmas present to say thank you for looking after Annie. Saeed begs Naima to listen to him as Naima tells him he will meet someone better in Bangladesh. Naima agrees she is partly to blame for their marriage breakdown, and agrees to see Saeed before he leaves. In the evening, bands play Christmas carols all through Bridge Street. The pub holds Christmas Eve celebrations as the residents exchange gifts and sing along to Christmas songs together. Lou invites Ethel and Dot to spend Christmas with her family. Tony and Kelvin reminisce about Christmas pasts. Andy asks to open Debbie's present early so she lets him: it is a jumper she knitted. He is grateful and then gets his present for her: a wedding ring. Debbie agrees to marry Andy. Angie seeks advice from DS Quick about what to do regarding her crashing Den's car into parked vehicles using a hypothetical situation. DS Quick tells Angie to stay on the low, but she goes against his advice and tells WPC Howard what she has done. WPC Howard asks Angie to visit the station and give a statement after Christmas. Mary's father, Chris, returns with presents for her. Mary is grateful but does not tell Chris about her stripping job, instead telling her father that she is dating Lofty. The outside toilet at Number 45 is fixed, delighting Lou. Angie and Den kiss under mistletoe while a morose Saeed drowns his sorrows. Lou sits with Martin and wishes him and Albert a merry Christmas. Cast Regular cast *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Andy O'Brien - Ross Davidson *Saeed Jeffery - Andrew Johnson *Naima Jeffery - Shreela Ghosh *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Simon Wicks - Nick Berry *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Mary Smith - Linda Davidson *Chris Smith - Allan O'Keefe (Credited as "Mary's Father") *Detective Sergeant Quick - Douglas Fielding *Martin Fowler - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) Guest cast *Alison Howard - Elaine Donnelly (Credited as "W.P.C.") Locations *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *3B Albert Square - Living room *43 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *45 Albert Square - Kitchen, backroom, front room and garden *Bridge Street *Bridge Street Market *Al's Café Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Right. All together on "Good King Wenceslas", and anybody not singing gets chucked out of the boozer and forced to watch Walford play on Boxing Day'. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 23,400,000 viewers (2nd place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1985 episodes